Came Into My World
by Cloudy Sky
Summary: Lily and Petunia go to Majorca. Lily, seven years old, meets James Potter and Sirius Black. Oh, my, what adventures we have! R&R, please? Thanks!
1. I Need You Around

Came Into My World - A Prequel  
  
Chapter One  
  
"If I could stand to be on my own Then I would probably just leave you alone But I'm gonna feel this way till I'm six feet underground  
  
Crazy as it sounds  
  
I need you around"  
  
-Smoking Popes, Need You Around  
Seven-year-old Lily Evans slammed her car door shut and prepared for the long car ride from the airport to the beachside in Majorca. She would be on holiday for what would be seven glorious days, if not for the gag factor: her sister, Petunia. Petunia was a moody eleven-year-old girl, and hated Lily for stealing her family spotlight. The car backed out of the driveway, and Petunia had already started to fuss. She did that often, in fact. Petunia's school friends were always picking on her. Lily thought they were disgusting. She laid her head against the seat and dreamt about the warm water and sand between her toes.  
  
"I don't see why we had to bring her," Petunia complained. Her red- headed mother turned around to eye her blonde daughter.  
  
"I don't want to hear it this time, Petunia. No fighting! This is supposed to be vacation for all of us," Violet Evans said. Their father, Richard Evans, spoke from the steering wheel.  
  
"That's right. Please spare us, Nia," Petunia scoffed at her father's pet name for her. Lily laughed under her breath. Petunia glared at her. Lily made a smug face at her sister, then looked out the windows at the wide, rolling hills. They seemed to go on forever in the distance, as elegant as the most elegant castle, as green as. her eyes. Lily often got complements on her glassy, emerald eyes and creamy complexion. Her wavy red hair was pulled into miniature pigtails. Petunia had her dark blonde hair up in a ponytail, and she was very freckled. Their mother had curly, red hair and big brown eyes. Their father had light brown hair and sparkling green eyes that shone when he laughed. Up at the front of the car, their parents were quietly discussing something.  
  
".Strange happenings."  
  
".But Lilac was special.Lily could never." But Lily stopped listening as she saw a large barn owl sweep up in the sky. She grinned. She was a huge animal lover. In the distance she could see the glimmering water and was mesmerized by its beauty. But she snapped to attention when Petunia moaned loudly:  
  
"You don't expect me to hang around with you the whole trip!"  
  
"Young Miss, you will stay with the family unless you want to stay in your hotel room the whole trip," their father said. Petunia gave him an evil eye and her father returned it. The whole family had a temper, especially Lily and her mother.  
  
"Mummy, are we there yet?" Lily asked, smiling winningly. Violet Evans smiled back.  
  
"Almost, sweetums."  
  
"I'm famished," Richard Evans said. "How about some grub?" Petunia and Lily both agreed, for once. So the four stopped in the parking lot of a diner. They all crowded in the little restaurant and were seated in a burgundy-colored booth. The waitress made her way to the family.  
  
"Hi!" she said bouncily. "I'm Poppy, your waitress for the afternoon. Here's your menus, and when you're ready to order, let me know!"  
  
"Alright, then," Richard Evans said. Poppy the waitress bounced away to another booth. Lily stared at her menu, then decided on lunch. She chose to have some chicken strips and chips. Poppy the waitress came back, and the Evans' ordered their meals. It seemed like forever to Lily before the food finally came. She was squirming in her chair. Poppy laid the food on the table, and Lily dug in. She squirted the ketchup on her plate, and opened the gravy to dip her chicken strips in. Petunia made a haughty face at her as she poured the sauce on her expensive steak and cut it up carefully. Lily sipped her Coke through her straw, but Petunia drunk it from the cup snootily. Their parents were talking again, this time discussing the hotel they would be staying in, La Bello.  
  
"Does it really have a golf course and a pool?" Lily asked. Richard nodded his head excitedly. He loved golf.  
  
"Are there boys?" Petunia asked. Violet Evans narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Don't think about it, Nia." Petunia looked disappointed.  
  
"There's shopping, and a beach, and a mall, and lots of other things to do, according to the brochure we received from the hotel," Violet continued.  
  
"What will we do first?" Lily asked.  
  
"Whatever we feel like!" Richard boomed. Lily and Petunia grinned. They all concentrated on their meal now, and they finished somewhat quickly. Poppy brought their check from the back and they paid. They got up and stretched. All four got back into the car, and Richard started talking.  
  
"Now we have to go pick up some groceries and supplies before we get to the hotel, because by the time we get there, we'll be all exhausted," he told them all. "What will we need?"  
  
"Sun cream and beach towels," Lily immediately said.  
  
"Some crisps and snack foods," Petunia said.  
  
"Right. And some cola, chapstick, shampoo, and soap," Violet said. They drove on for a bit in silence, before coming to a large city. They looked out the windows at the beautiful sights and buildings. Mr. Evans pulled into a grocery store.  
  
"Everyone stay together in the store," he said. Everyone got out of the car. Once in the store, Petunia and Lily went crazy.  
  
"We need this!"  
  
"No, we need this! It's really cool!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Those were a few of the excited fragments said. They had bought several different colas, crisp flavours, and doughnuts for in the morning, in case someone missed the breakfast the hotel provided. They got to the checkout line. It was backed up pretty far. 'Great' Lily thought.  
  
"Mum, I can't just stand here," Petunia complained. Violet rolled her eyes.  
  
"Then sit on the cold floor," Lily said.  
  
"No," Petunia answered.  
  
"Then you'll have to stand up like a human," Lily retorted.  
  
"Shut up, troll!" Petunia shouted. Their mother shushed them.  
  
"Then tell her to stop!" Petunia whined.  
  
"I will make both of you stop if this continues!" their mother snapped. "Stop acting like a child, Petunia." Petunia folded her arms and pouted. You could tell where she had attempted to put on lipstick, and failed to do it. It was bright red, and smudged onto her teeth. Lily snickered, and Petunia noticed.  
  
"What is it?" Petunia said. Lily ignored her. It was finally their turn in the checkout line, and they placed their items on the conveyor belt.  
  
The grocer placed the items in plastic bags.  
  
"Petunia, go put the cart up," Violet said.  
  
"Make Lily do it," Petunia said lazily.  
  
"Petunia Sophia Evans! Don't be lazy, go put up the cart," Violet repeated again. Petunia grabbed the cart and stuck her nose up haughtily. She walked the cart over to the designated cart drop-off and walked back over to her family. As they were getting in the car, Richard Evans leaned back and look at the girls.  
  
"We will have none of this fighting on our holiday. We are going to have a good time. If I ever have to pull this car over, I will, and believe me, you are not going to like it!" Richard said to both of them, but he glared at Petunia. She muttered something under her breath and rolled her eyes. They started the car and backed out of the parking lot silently, and into the busy street.  
  
They drove in jammed traffic, as everyone else did, in the busy summer vacation months. Horns honked. Both of Lily's parents looked extremely vexed as traffic inched along the busy road. Richard Evans honked his horn.  
  
"At least we can look at all the sights," Lily said feebly. Her mother smiled.  
  
"Yes, that's true," she said. Lily smiled. It was beautiful. There were a million things to do in the city. She could see arcades. Candy shops, movie theatres, shops, golf courses, horseback riding, and snorkeling advertisements dotted the street.  
  
"Do you think that we can do all of this?" Petunia asked, bad mood forgotten. She was just as excited, if not more, than Lily.  
  
"Most of it, maybe not everything!" their mother answered. They laughed.  
  
"Oh well! I want to go snorkeling!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"I want to go shopping!" Petunia said.  
  
"Or looking for seashells on the beach!" Lily suggested.  
  
"Building sandcastles!" Petunia said. And as they inched along on the jam-packed road, all family hostility was forgotten.  
  
"That's the spirit!" their father called from behind the wheel.  
  
"Who has the camera?" Violet asked. Lily and Petunia looked at each other.  
  
"I do." Petunia said, and handed it to her mother.  
  
"Thank you," her mother accepted the camera. The traffic finally started moving along again, and their father let out a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
"Will there be a lot of people at the hotel?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Maybe," their father said. "Most likely, because of the holiday." They finally caught sight of the grand hotel. It was a very tall building, in Lily's eyes. She couldn't wait to explore its many corridors and start visiting attractions.  
  
"There's the hotel," their father said.  
  
"It's tall," Petunia stated.  
  
"What floor are we on?" Lily asked. Lily's mother looked back at her.  
  
"We're on the fifth floor," she said. Lily looked exasperated.  
  
"I hope they have lifts!" Lily said. Everyone laughed. They got close enough to the hotel to see the shining swimming pool and lush, green hills where people were playing golf. The building was even taller up close.  
  
"Ahh. Golf. Man's greatest sport," Richard Evans said. Violet Evans rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, please. I hope they have tennis courts!" Violet said enthusiastically, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"I just want to get into that swimming pool!" Lily said. But really, in her head, all she wanted was a friend to play with at this huge place, because Petunia wasn't very compatible. They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and shut off the car. Richard Evans sighed again.  
  
"Here we are," he said. 


	2. All I Need To Make It Alright

~  
Came Into My World- The Prequel  
Chapter Two  
~  
  
"I will find a way,  
  
To get to you someday,  
  
Cause I am so afraid I'd fall  
  
Can't you hear me call  
  
Shake some action is what I need  
  
To make me bust out at full speed  
  
and I am sure that's all you'll need  
  
to make it alright"  
  
Cracker - Shake Some Action  
Thank you to DeeDee, for the use of her idea of Lily and Mrs. Granger being friends. Go read her story, Finding Lily, on SugarQuill.com. It really is a sweet story, and DeeDee is a sweet person. Now go read her story for more explanation of this chapter. Oh, yes, some of the 'Finding Lily' details have been changed. I had to add Jimi Hendrix. Lily's middle name, Susannah, means 'lily'. Thanks to Kayleigh for beta-ing! Now, on to the second day.  
As Lily pushed open the doors of La Bello hotel, she gasped delightedly. The hotel was very beautiful. There were plush, floral carpets and golden accents everywhere. The employees were dressed to impress, and so were most of the customers. Her father led the way to the counter, and got the keys to the rooms. A hotel employee had already taken their bags to their rooms.  
  
Violet and Richard's room was red, and very luxurious. However, Lily and Petunia's room was sky blue, and overlooked the park. It had two twin beds, a television, and one dresser.  
  
"I get the bed facing the window!" Lily said excitedly. She ran to that bed and jumped onto it. Petunia scowled.  
  
"That's not fair! I didn't know we got to pick!" Petunia said, disappointedly.  
  
"My bag was on this bed, anyway," Lily pointed out. Petunia's scowl lessened a bit, and she walked over to her bed.  
  
"We'll leave you two girls to unpack," Violet said kindly, and walked out of the door that connected their room with their parents'. Lily unzipped her full suitcase, and took up an armload of jeans, short sleeved shirts, and shorts. She set them on top of the dresser while she opened one of the drawers and placed them carefully, making sure none became unfolded and wrinkly.  
  
Petunia, however, did not. She opened her suitcase hastefully, and shoved them into a drawer. Lily found her one-piece bathing suit and put it in the bathroom closet, next to her favourite beach towel, a Disney one. Petunia unpacked her two bags of makeup, and many, many accessories.  
  
Lily took a breath one moment, and looked out the window at the park in the courtyard of the hotel. There were many people there, young and old. Children were scampering to one part of the courtyard to the next with excitement. Older people were sun-bathing or reading.  
  
She grabbed her room key and took the lift to the lobby, which was as packed as ever, if not more. In one corner, there was a sitting area with oriental rugs and expensive and fragile looking chairs. In one door, there was a huge conference room, filled with business people. The second was a plexi-glass door with a sign that said "Pool". The third was the entrance. The fourth was (as Lily guessed) an entrance to the courtyard. She opened the double-doors and stepped onto the soft grass in the middle of the building. There were even more children than before. Lily walked over to a playset and set on a sturdy-looking swing. A blonde-headed boy was standing around. A girl with brown, braided pigtails was going down a slide. There were two boys, undoubtedly plotting something, in her nearest corner. She looked at them with interest.  
  
They were unnaturally quiet for two young boys, but they were innocent looking. One with messy looking hair looked up at her with big, chocolate eyes and grinned maniacally.  
  
"Whatcha up to?" he said curiously. Lily shook her pigtails and shifted in her swing.  
  
"My name's James, this old dog is Sirius," he continued mischievously, obviously dragging on conversation.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," she said stiffly.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black," the other boy said. He had bright blue eyes. Lily nodded.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Lily asked.  
  
"For about three days. It was starting to get boring around here," James dryly.  
  
"But there's a lot of other people. How can you be bored already?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"We've been stuck in this hotel the whole time. My dad has been doing business the whole trip, and my mother's got a horrible head cold," he replied.  
  
Lily felt sorry for him. She had her mother and father, and Petunia, and Crookshanks, her baby kitten. She imagined it would get rather boring being stuck in the same place for three days, but didn't say so out loud.  
  
"Oh. We've just arrived this afternoon, my parents, sister, and I," Lily said.  
  
"How old is your sister?" Sirius Black asked.  
  
"She's eleven. She's awfully mean and rude," Lily told him, making a face of disgust as she said it.  
  
" It sounds awful," James said. Lily giggled.  
  
Petunia was awful and meanspirited; not that any one wanted to talk to her. She was teased, because she was so tall and bony. Her horse-like features didn't help, and she wore so much makeup, you couldn't tell what her original face plan had looked like in the first place.  
  
Petunia's best friend, Leanne, was the complete and utter opposite. She was short and skinny, with shiny, dark brown hair in waves. She had green eyes like Lily. She was beautiful, and was very popular, especially with the boys. Lily had no idea why she would hang around Petunia, though.  
  
From what Lily knew, Petunia was un-liked by many at the school, mostly because her frankness, and her loud mouth. But Leanne was convinced that Petunia was not a bad person, and had started to take after Petunia's ways.  
  
Lily looked at the peculiar boys. She noticed that Sirius had something behind his back, and was smirking very guiltily. She grinned on the inside.  
  
"What ya got there, Sirius?" she asked, interested.  
  
"Nothing," James said quickly, and scooted closer to Sirius.  
  
"I won't tell," Lily said truthfully. James was staring at her.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said. He pulled out a long, red package. "Filibuster's No- Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks', the package proclaimed. Lily had never heard of this brand of fireworks before.  
  
"I've never seen that brand before. Where did you get it?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's American," Sirius lied. He pulled out a bag, from which he had been hiding behind his back all along. There were large, oddly shaped, and brightly coloured packages in different sizes. Lily wondered where he could have got all these strange products. There was surely not a place in London where you could buy these things!  
  
"Oh. Okay. What's that?" Lily asked, pointing at a random package in the bunch.  
  
"Dungbombs. They're brilliant!" James answered for Sirius, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"What do they do?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, they-"  
  
"They stink like the dickens!" Sirius said, interrupting James's sentence. James and Sirius both burst out laughing. Lily managed a feeble smile. These boys were okay, for boys. They were funny, really.  
  
Lily was quiet and well behaved. She had only a few friends, all in her neighbourhood. One, Rose, was her very best friend. Rose and Lily were like sisters and had always been like that. Lily thought she was very, very lucky to have a friend such as Rose. The two boys reminded Lily of Rose and her. Lily missed her dear friend, whom shared a love of gardening, reading, and playing "pretend" with her.  
  
"So what do you use those for?" Lily asked. Sirius looked offended.  
  
"To set off on people!" the naughty little boy exclaimed. James laughed.  
  
"On who?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know our next victim yet," Sirius said.  
  
"What about that sister you talked about, Lily?" James suggested. Lily hesitated for a moment.  
  
"I don't know. we might get into trouble!" she said. The two boys looked at each other and guffawed.  
  
"Trouble is my middle name," Sirius said. "Sirius Lee 'Trouble' Black!" He grinned and patted the quiet James on the back. "My buddy here is James Godric 'Trouble' Potter!" James grinned, showing sparkling white teeth. Lily smiled politely. "Whats your full name, Lily?"  
  
"Lily Susannah Evans," she replied.  
  
"Where ya from?" James asked.  
  
"Surrey."  
  
"I have a cousin from there! Name's Marge, lives with her little brother!" Sirius interjected. "Resembles a small whale, really."  
  
"A small whale?" James said, "More like a great white!"  
  
Lily giggled when she thought of a human that was as big as a great white whale, like the ones she had seen when she was little.  
  
"Right on!" Sirius said.  
  
Lily asked Sirius what he liked to do.  
  
"Playing pranks, playing Quid-I mean football, being with my buddy James.Just whatever," Sirius said. Lily smirked. "What do you like to do, Lily?"  
  
"Oh, I like to garden, and read.I like to watch television, and listen to music," Lily replied easily. Sirius smirked this time.  
  
"Gardening?!" Sirius said. Lily looked offended.  
  
"Yes." Lily said.  
  
"Oh," was all Sirius said. He seemed offended, or bored with her answer. Sirius and James went back to their laughing and joking, and Lily sat on the swing, looking and feeling very lonely.  
* LATER*ON *  
  
Lily was lying on her bed, watching television. Okay, so she wasn't really paying attention. She was thinking about James and Sirius. They were so strange. Sirius had his strange antics, and James was so quiet. Lily had never really met quite a pair of friends. They were the opposite from each other. But there was something she couldn't quite place with them.  
  
There was a knock on her door. 'Oh God' she thought. It was her parents! The room was a mess, and she didn't feel like going anywhere. She slowly got up out of the bed and placed the covers back into their places neatly. She opened up the door slight crack. It wasn't her parents.  
  
It was James! The boy she had met!  
  
"Hello, Lily...I just wanted to see what you were doing. You looked sat back there," he said.  
  
Lily's heart jumped. She was so bored, and had no friends here. And, knocking at her door, here was a chance to have a friend. So, it was a boy. But a friend is a friend, right?  
  
"Oh, I'm just sitting here, watching television," Lily said. James looked around the room.  
  
"Want to come in?" asked Lily.  
  
James nodded, and Lily opened the door some more, to let him in. He sat down in one of the gilded chairs around the television, and Lily sat on the end of her bed.  
  
" So this is your room?" James asked, his voice breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, and Petunia's too," Lily replied. James put on a face of disgust.  
  
"Is she really that bad? Like you said?" asked James. Lily laughed nervously.  
  
"Worse. She's awful!" Lily said.  
  
They both seemed so grown up, for seven-year old children. They could talk so easily, and without shame. They seemed to understand each other, which was amazing, for they were almost complete strangers to each other. But here, in this hotel room, the two were sharing their hearts.  
  
"I don't have any sisters or brothers. I don't see my dad a whole lot either. He works for the Minis--- I mean the government. " James said.  
  
"So you and Sirius aren't brothers?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, not actually. Our parents were best friends, and my mother is his godmother." James patiently explained.  
  
"I wish I had a better sister than Petunia, or a little sister, more little than me," Lily said.  
  
Someone was knocking on the door. Lily looked up.  
  
"James, don't answer it," Lily warned.  
  
Whoever it was, was fooling around with a hotel key.  
  
"Petunia," Lily said, under her breath. James actually looked frightened. Lily almost laughed! The door creaked open slowly, and there stood a very wet and confused looking Petunia.  
  
But not so confused that she couldn't yell at Lily.  
  
"Lily, who is that boy?" said Petunia.  
  
"He is my friend!" Lily yelled.  
  
James looked at Petunia shyly, but she just glared at him hatefully. Now he saw why Lily didn't like her.  
  
"Get him outta here, or I will make you!" Petunia shouted.  
  
"No you won't. Why do you always have to ruin my fun? Get away!" Lily said.  
  
James laughed. Petunia let out a frustrated noise. James walked up to her and extended his hand.  
  
"James Godric Potter. Nice to meet you. We're here because my father is on very important government business," he said.  
  
"Really? Hi, there! Nice to meet you," She said in one breath, squealing like a pig. Lily shot her a look.  
  
"I really have to be going," James said. He walked out. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Petunia! Why did you make him leave?" Lily shouted.  
  
"Make him leave? I did not!" Petunia said, with a glare. She went into the bathroom to fix her hair again, so she could leave. There was another knock at the door. Lily opened the door. It was James.  
  
"Forgot my jacket!" He said loudly, so Petunia could hear him. He gave Lily a piece of paper.  
  
"See you soon," he whispered. Lily nodded. She didn't understand. She felt something wrinkle in her hand. She unfolded the paper, and in sloppy script, it read:  
  
Lily-  
  
Meet me in the lobby at seven. It's important.  
  
J. P.  
  
Lily's heart jumped. He wanted to be her friend. Petunia came back, and she asked why Lily was looking so dazed. Lily told her she was tired. Petunia was satisfied, so she left again, saying she was heading out to the tennis courts. Lily decided she was tired, so changing into some silk, breezy pajamas, she laid down for a catnap.  
* * LATER*ON * *  
  
Lily woke up to see a setting sun. She had left the television on. She got up sleepily and looked at the clock. She had been asleep for an hour. It was six fifteen. She jumped up and shut off the television. She grabbed some bell-bottom blue jeans and put them on, with a baby blue tee shirt.  
  
She went into the bathroom and combed out her long, red hair. She put it into a ponytail. She slipped on some sandals and grabbed her room key. Six forty-five. She left a note for Petunia:  
Petunia,  
  
Don't worry about me. I'll be back later. If mom and dad come, make up an excuse, because you will get into trouble.  
  
- Lily  
Six fifty. She put the note on Petunia's bed and shut the door quietly. She raced down the hall into a lift. She pressed the silver one and the lift shook as it descended down. After what had seemed an hour, she reached the lobby. The lift doors clicked and then they opened. She ran in the lobby, not noticing the stares she was receiving.  
  
James was sitting quietly on another gilded chair, like the one she had in her room. He looked at her and grinned.  
  
"I have an idea! Put on this cloak and we will go wake up Sirius. He's sleeping like a lazy git!" he said excitedly.  
  
"But won't someone see us?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not with this cloak covering you. Believe me, and put it on," said James, anxiously.  
  
"But how can he not see us under this cloak?" asked Lily.  
  
"Just get under," James said patiently. Lily got under the cloak, holding the firework. James whispered "Follow me." He walked to the lift and pressed the silver five. The lift moved more quickly this time. It was like it had somehow sensed their anxiousness. It clicked, and the doors opened.  
  
The two exited, and no one gave them any notice. James reached the third door on the left, and took out the key. The door opened, and Sirius was there. He was asleep heavily. He took no notice, most likely because he was snoring so loudly. James wet the fuse and placed it next to Sirius's ear.  
  
He ran back to Lily and quickly covered both of them with the cloak. The firework exploded with the sound of a bullhorn, and Sirius was covered with ashes.  
"What?" Sirius said, jumping up. Lily giggled nervously, but James gave her a look, and she stopped. Sirius looked around the room. He lay back down, and James and Lily high-fived and high-tailed it out of there.  
  
James walked Lily to her room, talking all the way. It was very dark out. She went into her room. Petunia was there, watching a dirty television show.  
  
Lily didn't say anything, just went into the bathroom and took a shower. She put her breezy pajamas back on, and took her hair down. Petunia had came in there, too, and put on a brown facial mask that made her look like an underfed, skinny dinosaur. Lily lay down in her bed, dreaming of what the next day on this wonderful island would hold. 


	3. I Scream For Ice Cream

"Looking out a dirty old window,  
Outside the cars in the city go rushing by,  
I sit here, alone, and I wonder why.  
~  
Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can feel the heat and it's soothing, heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town"   
~ The Muffs  
"I wouldn't go up there," James said. He was trying to talk Sirius out of going up to Lily's room and asking her to come with them, wherever they decided to go.  
  
  
"And just why not? She doesn't bite!" Sirius argued. James rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"No, but her sister does. I would be afraid to go up there," James reasoned, exasperatedly.  
"How bad could she be?" Sirius said. But he never gave James any time to answer, because he was already headed out the door.  
  
"If we're going, we better do it now," James said, finally.   
  
Sirius agreed. So they made their beds and ate a light breakfast. They each got fully dressed, and James pocketed the room key. They grabbed some money, and shut the door quietly behind them. James and Sirius got into the elevator, and pressed the seven. But when they got to the seventh floor, James had forgotten which room Lily and Petunia were staying in. They waited until a maid appeared, and asked her if she had seen what room they were in. The maid told them to go to the seventh door on the left. They followed her instructions and Petunia opened the door at the third knock.  
  
"Its you. What do you need?" Petunia said snootily. Sirius looked taken aback.  
"We're here to see Lily," Sirius said, enunciating each word slowly, as if he was speaking to a small child and not someone four years his senior. She scoffed, but appeared to recognize James.  
"LILY! Those delinquent friends of yours are here to see you," she told her sister. Lily jumped up and ran to the door.  
"What are you guys doing here? Come in," she said, obviously surprised. James and Sirius stepped into the sunny blue room and sat down on Lily's bed.   
"We wanted to see what you were going to do today," James told her. Sirius nodded. Lily told them she didn't know, and didn't have anything planned for that afternoon.  
"Well, we were going to do something, but we wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with us first," Sirius said.   
Lily nodded and said, "Okay, if my mum and dad say it's okay. What were you thinkin' of?  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other, and Sirius said, "Well, we don't really know yet…"  
  
"Okay…" Lily said slowly, as if she was already thinking of a million possibilities. Petunia walked slowly up to the bed, and proceeded to run her mouth.  
  
"Lily can't go anywhere. Mum and Dad said we have to stick together!" Petunia stated.  
  
"Well, you went off to the pool by yourself," Lily reasoned.  
  
"That was different!" Petunia exclaimed.  
  
"How?" Lily challenged, putting on a fierce face. Petunia didn't say anything for a moment.  
  
Sirius did, though. "Stop buttin' in! This isn't your business!" Petunia looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Be quiet, you annoying little kid," Petunia retorted.  
  
Sirius hadn't had quite enough of her. "Make me!" he said childishly.  
  
Petunia paused for a moment and said, "I will if you don't close your piehole!"   
  
"Go ahead, I dare you! I'm just a little kid, and you can't touch me or I'll tell your mum and dad!" Sirius said, crossing his arms across his chest. Petunia glared at him.  
  
"Oh really? You are just a drooling little kid! What are you gonna do?" Petunia retorted.  
  
"Plenty. And I don't drool on myself, unlike you!"  
  
"I beg to differ!" Petunia replied sharply.  
  
"I'll be back!" Sirius warned. He turned around and walked out with James and Lily in tow.  
***  
"Then we've got it?" James was saying.  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"Sirius! The decision to where to go," Lily explained. Sirius nodded.  
  
"The ice crème parlor!" he said.  
James didn't like the decision. "Let's do something inside," he said. Sirius shook his head and pointed to the window. Lily and James turned their heads and looked out the huge window. The rain was coming down in buckets. It covered every inch of the ground and made huge mud and water puddles. Lily looked at it in disgust.  
  
"Okay, then. I guess we'll have to go to the parlor," she said. "But first, I have to go up to my room, and tell my parents." James and Sirius followed her up to her room, where Petunia was still located. It was unusual for her to stick around, especially on vacation, where she was free to go at her will.  
  
"Petunia, we're going to the ice crème shop," Lily said in monotone. She got some money out of her bag.   
  
"But I haven't got anything to do," Petunia whinged. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then hurry up and tag along with us. We'll make room," James said. Petunia got up lazily and grabbed her jean purse. The quartet headed next door, to Richard and Violet's room. Lily knocked tentatively on the door and entered. She returned into the hall a moment later with a smile on her face.   
  
"Mum says Petunia and I can go. She's also called down to James's room, and his mother will be taking us," Lily explained. They all nodded, and went down the hall, all the way to the lifts. They pressed the shiny silver five and waited impatiently. The lift doors finally separated and let them out.  
They walked the long corridor until they reached Mrs. Potter's room. They knocked and she let them in. Mrs. Potter was a beautiful woman, with reddish-blonde hair in an elegant up-do and bright blue eyes. Tall and slender, she welcomed them into her tremendous hotel room.  
The group waited until Mrs. Potter had turned off all of the appliances and called down for a car, which, to Lily and Petunia, was very unusual. She clapped her hands, called them to order, and got them out the door of the room safely. They all, luckily, fitted into one lift. The lift ride seemed to last two   
forevers, but finally it was over. They stepped into the lobby, receiving harsh glares from the employees.   
The bellboy opened the door for them and they stepped out into the breezy, warm ocean air. Lily looked around. The only cars she saw were shiny, big, new cars. Mrs. Potter showed them over to a black Rolls Royce and they all squeezed in. They finally got there and stepped through the door, a bell ringing overhead announcing their arrival. Mrs. Potter told them to let the ladies order theirs first, so James and Sirius backed up. Mrs. Potter (or Lavinia, as she said they should call her) stepped up to the counter and smiled politely. She told the employee behind the counter to give her a scoop of vanilla. The man, who looked to be a Spaniard, handed it to her. She gently shoved Petunia forward, and Petunia received her ice crème. Lily stepped forward to the counter without hesitation. She stood on her tippy-toes and looked at the flavors. She chose a scoop of rocky road and the man handed her the cone of the cold cream. James ordered chocolate and Sirius chose mint chocolate chip for his ice crème.   
The large group sat down at a huge round table and ate their ice creams silently, sometimes laughing as someone got it on their nose. Eventually, they all finished their cones and used lots and lots of napkins cleaning themselves up. They got into the large car and drove back to the hotel. They went up to the Potters' fifth floor hotel rooms and Mrs. Potter excused herself, telephoning someone.   
Petunia went back up to the girls' room. Lily didn't know what to do. She decided to walk around. She went up to the sixth floor and peeked around the corner. She only saw a pale, wrinkled old man with silvery hair and a beard down to his stomach. She thought he was a little strange, but she took no further notice of him. She ran down the hall to the elevator and went up to the seventh floor, her own.   
She decided to go all the way back down to the courtyard and swing on the playset. The elevator zipped down and she stepped out and into the courtyard. She spent the rest of the day in the courtyard drifting around, watching children and adults. She got into bed at night with hopes of peaceful sleep.  
Sorry it was so short, but I have been really busy and this chapter wasn't very exciting. I guess it was a transitional chapter. The silvery-haired man sound familiar? He should. The next chapter will be out in about two or three weeks, a month at the most. This one was out in about two weeks. Pretty good. 


	4. Propel

"Looking out a dirty old window, Outside the cars in the city go rushing by, I sit here, alone, and I wonder why. ~ Friday night and everyone's moving I can feel the heat and it's soothing, heading down I search for the beat in this dirty town" ~ The Muffs  
  
"I wouldn't go up there," James said. He was trying to talk Sirius out of going up to Lily's room and asking her to come with them, wherever they decided to go.  
  
"And just why not? She doesn't bite!" Sirius argued. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, but her sister does. I would be afraid to go up there," James reasoned, exasperatedly.  
  
"How bad could she be?" Sirius said. But he never gave James any time to answer, because he was already headed out the door.  
  
"If we're going, we better do it now," James said, finally.  
  
Sirius agreed. So they made their beds and ate a light breakfast. They each got fully dressed and James pocketed the room key. They grabbed some money and shut the door quietly behind them. James and Sirius got into the lift and pressed the seven. But when they got to the seventh floor, James had forgotten which room Lily and Petunia were staying in. They waited until a maid appeared and asked her if she had seen what room they were in. The maid told them to go to the seventh door on the left. They followed her instructions and Petunia opened the door at the third knock.  
  
"It's you. What do you need?" Petunia said snootily. Sirius looked taken aback.  
  
"We're here to see Lily," Sirius said, enunciating each word slowly, as if he was speaking to a small child and not someone four years his senior. She scoffed, but appeared to recognize James.  
  
"LILY! Those delinquent friends of yours are here to see you," she told her sister. Lily jumped up and ran to the door.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? Come in," she said, obviously surprised. James and Sirius stepped into the sunny blue room and sat down on Lily's bed.  
  
"We wanted to see what you were going to do today," James told her. Sirius nodded. Lily told them she didn't know, and didn't have anything planned for that afternoon.  
  
"Well, we were going to do something, but we wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with us first," Sirius said.  
  
Lily nodded and said, "Okay, if my mum and dad say it's okay. What were you thinkin' of?  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other, and Sirius said, "Well, we don't really know yet."  
  
"Okay." Lily said slowly, as if she was already thinking of a million possibilities. Petunia walked slowly up to the bed, and proceeded to run her mouth.  
  
"Lily can't go anywhere. Mum and Dad said we have to stick together!" Petunia stated.  
  
"Well, you went off to the pool by yourself," Lily reasoned.  
  
"That was different!" Petunia exclaimed.  
  
"How?" Lily challenged, putting on a fierce face. Petunia didn't say anything for a moment.  
  
Sirius did, though. "Stop buttin' in! This isn't your business!" Petunia looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Be quiet, you annoying little kid," Petunia retorted.  
  
Sirius hadn't had quite enough of her. "Make me!" he said childishly.  
  
Petunia paused for a moment and said, "I will if you don't close your mouth!"  
  
"Go ahead, I dare you! I'm just a little kid, and you can't touch me or I'll tell your mum and dad!" Sirius said, crossing his arms across his chest. Petunia glared at him.  
  
"Oh really? You are just a drooling little kid! What are you gonna do?" Petunia retorted.  
  
"Plenty. And I don't drool on myself, unlike you!"  
  
"I beg to differ!" Petunia replied sharply.  
  
"I'll be back!" Sirius warned. He turned around and walked out with James and Lily in tow.  
* * *  
"Then we've got it?" James was saying.  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"Sirius! The decision to where to go," Lily explained. Sirius nodded.  
  
"The ice cream parlor!" he said.  
  
James didn't like the decision. "Let's do something inside," he said. Sirius shook his head and pointed to the window. Lily and James turned their heads and looked out the huge window. The rain was coming down in buckets. It covered every inch of the ground and made huge, muddy water puddles. Lily looked at it in disgust.  
  
"Okay, then. I guess we'll have to go to the parlor," she said. "But first, I have to go up to my room and tell my parents." James and Sirius followed her up to her room, where Petunia was still located. It was unusual for her to stick around, especially on vacation, where she was free to go at her will.  
  
"Petunia, we're going to the ice cream shop," Lily said in monotone. She got some money out of her bag.  
  
"But I haven't got anything to do," Petunia whined. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then hurry up and tag along with us. We'll make room," James said. Petunia got up lazily and grabbed her jean purse. The quartet headed next door, to Richard and Violet's room. Lily knocked tentatively on the door and entered. She returned into the hall a moment later with a smile on her face.  
  
"Mum says Petunia and I can go. She's also called down to James's room, and his mother will be taking us," Lily explained. They all nodded, and went down the hall, all the way to the lifts. They pressed the shiny silver five and waited impatiently. The lift doors finally separated and let them out.  
  
They walked the long corridor until they reached Mrs. Potter's room. They knocked and she let them in. Mrs. Potter was a beautiful woman, with reddish-blonde hair in an elegant up-do and bright blue eyes. Tall and slender, she welcomed them into her tremendous hotel room. The group waited until Mrs. Potter had turned off all of the appliances and called down for a car, which, to Lily and Petunia, was very unusual. She clapped her hands, called them to order, and got them out the door of the room safely. They all, luckily, fitted into one lift. The lift ride seemed to last two forevers, but finally it was over. They stepped into the lobby, receiving harsh glares from the employees.  
  
The bellboy opened the door for them and they stepped out into the breezy, warm ocean air. Lily looked around. The only cars she saw were shiny, big, new cars. Mrs. Potter showed them over to a black Rolls Royce and they all squeezed in. They finally got there and stepped through the door, a bell ringing overhead announcing their arrival. Mrs. Potter told them to let the ladies order theirs first, so James and Sirius backed up. Mrs. Potter (or Lavinia, as she said they should call her) stepped up to the counter and smiled politely. She told the employee behind the counter to give her a scoop of vanilla. The man, who looked to be a Spaniard, handed it to her. She gently shoved Petunia forward, and Petunia received her ice cream. Lily stepped forward to the counter without hesitation. She stood on her tippy-toes and looked at the flavors. She chose a scoop of rocky road and the man handed her the cone of the cold cream. James ordered chocolate and Sirius chose mint chocolate chip for his ice cream.  
  
The large group sat down at a huge round table and ate their ice creams silently, sometimes laughing as someone got it on their nose. Eventually, they all finished their cones and used lots and lots of napkins cleaning themselves up. They got into the large car and drove back to the hotel. They went up to the Potters' fifth floor hotel rooms and Mrs. Potter excused herself, telephoning someone. Petunia went back up to the girls' room. Lily didn't know what to do. She decided to walk around. She went up to the sixth floor and peeked around the corner. She only saw a pale, wrinkled old man with silvery hair and a beard down to his stomach. She thought he was a little strange, but she took no further notice of him. She ran down the hall to the lift and went up to the seventh floor, her own. She decided to go all the way back down to the courtyard and swing on the play set. The lift zipped down and she stepped out and into the courtyard. She spent the rest of the day in the courtyard drifting around, watching children and adults. She got into bed at night with hopes of peaceful sleep.  
Sorry it was so short, but I have been really busy and this chapter wasn't very exciting. I guess it was a transitional chapter. The silvery-haired man sound familiar? He should. The next chapter will be out in about two or three weeks, a month at the most. This one was out in about two weeks. Pretty good. 


	5. Of Purple, Pink, Ruffly Underpants!

"Crooked little smile on her face, Tells a tale of grace, That's all her own, Spinning, dancing, laughing To her favorite song." ~ Norah Jones, 'Seven Years'  
~  
Lily sighed heavily. It was a humid summer day and she was bored. There was nothing to do, because it seemed to her like she had done it all. Her two friends were nowhere to be found, and her eccentric and bossy sister was out with a boy at the pool. All she had was the boring old telly to watch, and that wasn't much. Yesterday she had so much fun, nothing seemed to compare. Her mother would easily volunteer to take her somewhere, but where? She didn't know of anywhere to go. She got up and sauntered into her mother's room, where she was talking on the phone with-who else-but Lavinia Potter. Lily's mother looked up when she entered the room, but she didn't say anything. After a few minutes, Violet hung up.  
  
"What's the matter, Lily flower?" Violet asked tenderly.  
  
"I'm bored," Lily said, sighing again. Violet nodded.  
  
"Where are the boys?" Violet said, affectionately referring to James and Sirius. Lily shrugged.  
  
She told her mother that she didn't know.  
  
"Well, I want to do some shopping. Go find the boys and maybe they can come with us if they would like," Mrs. Evans offered. Lily scampered off to find her friends. She went back into her room first, to look out her window. She did not see them in the courtyard. So she took the lift down to the fifth floor. She knocked on their door, and they weren't there, either. She arrived at the lobby minutes later, and they were nowhere to be seen. She checked the pool, and sure enough, there they were, splashing about. Lily called to them, and they got out and dried off. She told them she was going shopping, and that she wanted to know if they would come. They said they would be at her room in fifteen minutes, and they were. They three trotted into Mrs. Evans's room.  
  
"I've found them. When are we leaving?" Lily asked her mother.  
  
"Whenever I get ready. I've called Lavinia Potter, and she said it's all right if they go. You go on to the room, and I'll get you when I'm ready," Violet Evans said. The three turned back around and headed to Lily's room. They sat down, and a long silence stretched out.  
  
Finally, James broke the silence. "What do you think you'll be when you grow up?"  
  
"I'll have some kids and a husband and be really rich! And with a big house and big car and my own television!" Lily said, answering the question first. Sirius said he wanted to have plenty of girlfriends and live in an apartment. Soon, Mrs. Evans came to get them, so their miniscule conversation was wrapped up. They took the elevator to the lobby and climbed into the Evanses' car. They pulled up into the shopping complex and went into the store. It was big, with many aisles and beautiful displays. Violet sighed.  
  
"Please, don't run, kids," she said, trying to hold in her patience. They slowed down. She smiled. She directed them into the women's clothing section, and they stood around sulkily. Violet shuffled the racks. She looked at the kids, but something seemed wrong! There was only one. Ugh, James, Lily, and Sirius had disappeared! Petunia started to roll her eyes. But she and Violet jumped back when all three jumped out at them.  
  
"Okay, you can roam around the store. Petunia, watch them," Violet said with a sigh. James pumped his arms and Sirius shouted with glee. The four ran off. They ended up in the women's plus aisle. Big women were everywhere, looking through the racks, so James, Sirius, and Lily ducked in a rack of underpants. A large, blond woman was looking at a pair of underpants. Sirius giggled, looking at the frilly pink ones. He poked them with his finger in disgust. He jumped out at the blond woman and she stumbled back.  
  
"Goodness me!" she said breathily, but she started to laugh. Lily and James plugged their noses, to stop them from giggling. Sirius stood still and looked around at all these fat, old women staring at him and laughing. He shook his head and a pair of purple polka-dotted underpants fell off his head. He blushed and ducked around a corner with Petunia, James, and Lily in tow. They found themselves in a hardware section, with little door and bathtub models. James went behind a French glass door and knocked. Lily opened it and said, "hello sir, what may I do for you today?" James giggled and bowed. He stepped on the other side of the door. When Violet found the children, they were laughing and giggling. She told them to come along, and she paid for her items. They rode back to the hotel and Violet gave them some Coca-Cola and sent them to play. They played at the courtyard until it got dark, and Lavinia came and took them to their rooms. Maybe Petunia was starting to lighten up a little. She had fun today, and laughed with the other three. 


	6. Au Revoir

Lily woke up and smelled the fresh island air. This day would be her last here, but she was excited nonetheless. Yesterday, both the Potters, Evanses, and Sirius had gone to the beach. But today she would have to pack up. Lily looked over to her sister's bed to find it was empty. She got up and went into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and dressing. 

Petunia was downstairs when Lily found her, sitting in the lobby and watching the huge color television. Lily politely walked over and sat down next to her. Petunia sighed.

"I don't want to leave yet!" she exclaimed. _Poor Petunia_, Lily thought. _She sounds like such a baby, even when she tries to be grown-up. _

"It's all right, Petunia," Lily said, trying to soothe her sister. Petunia stood up and took her hand. They went up to their rooms silently and got out their suitcases to pack when there was a knock at their door. Petunia answered it and two red-faced boys tumbled into the girls' room.

"We heard you're leaving," James stated. Lily nodded sadly. Sirius furrowed his brow.

"Well, we are two. So we came to say good-bye to you. And help you pack!" Sirius said. They sat down on Lily's bed and picked up her neatly folded clothes. The two boys shoved them hastily into the bag. Lily sighed and picked up her bathing suits and things, putting them neatly into the bag. Lily packed the rest and sat down. 

"Let's do something," Lily said. "I'm bored."

"What will you do when you get home?" James asked everyone. "I am going to France, to visit my grandmother."

"I will just play outside, or with Rose," Lily answered simply.

"I, for one, will be out looking at dudes," Petunia said snootily.

"You have an _elephant_?" Sirius asked. Petunia was taken aback.

"No, why?" 

"Well, you said you would be looking at dudes. Infected hairs on elephants' butts," Sirius explained.

"You brat, come here!" Petunia demanded.

"I am rubber, you are glue. Whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to _you_," Sirius told her childishly. He stuck his tongue out and she lunged at him.

***

Mrs. Potter scribbled down her address on the napkin and handed it to Mrs. Evans.

"There you are, Violet, our address. Please write us sometime," Lavinia said graciously. Violet Evans nodded. She stuck the napkin into her purse.

"As soon as we arrive, I will," she replied.

"When we arrive at home, we must go to France. Harold's mother will be waiting for us. She loves to teach James and our daughter manners, and how to speak different languages. Grandmere is also very strict," Lavinia told Violet. She nodded.

"Lily's great aunt Arabella is the same. Reads her fantasy stories of witches and wizards and always tries to teach her Latin, Spanish, and such. Poor woman, she's lonely. Her husband, the poor soul, is a little crazy," Violet said.

"Grandmere thinks we should discipline our children in harsher methods. Harold was always a troublemaker, I tell her. She will not listen to a word we say. Harold and I think that James and Amelia are fine," Mrs. Potter said dryly. "Anyway, please contact us if you ever need anything." Violet nodded

James and Sirius headed back to their rooms. They both had headaches from hearing Petunia scream at them for what seemed like hours. They drug out their bags and shoved their clothes, toys, and leftover prank items into them. They dragged their bags down to Mrs. Potter's room, and found Lily and Petunia's mother there. She smiled and gave both boys a hug.

"Maybe you two can come down to our house and play with the girls sometime," she said with a sad smile. They both nodded.

"Come, boys, and set your bags down. Amelia will be waiting at the airport for us in a few hours, so we must hurry," Lavinia said. Harold Potter strode into the room. He had messy black hair and was extremely tall. 

"Bon après-midi! What are we all doing?" he said in a booming voice, with a trace of a French accent. He grinned. James shook his head. "The car is waiting below for us. It is time to leave," he announced. Harold bowed to Mrs. Evans and left the room swiftly.

"I guess this is my cue to leave. I will be speaking to you soon, Lavinia. Good-bye, boys," Violet said.

~*~

The bellboy dragged the Evans family's luggage onto the sidewalk and into a taxicab. He tipped his hat. At the same time, the Potters came out of the hotel, Harold Potter scolding his younger son. He walked up to Mr. Evans.

"Ahh, Evanses. Goodbye, au revoir!" Mr. Potter said. Sirius stepped up and gave Lily a brotherly hug. James paled and gave Lily one too, slipping something into her pocket. The Potters said good-bye and got into their Rolls-Royce and drove away.

~*~

Lily took off her jacket and laid it onto her bed. Something fell out of the pocket, a necklace with a purple lily gilded with gold. She clasped it around her neck, thinking that only James could have given her something so pretty. She hoped he would come to visit sometime soon.


End file.
